


A Moment's Peace

by writesometimes



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesometimes/pseuds/writesometimes
Summary: Flint checks in on a world weary Silver





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that gif-set going around tumblr of the scene where Flint peeks through the door at a sad & crying Silver

The chaos in Nassau had been as unrelenting as the sun. There was no escaping it. Everything that had happened, all the people they’d lost, Silver bore the brunt of it all. He couldn’t let anyone see him falter, not now, so he holed himself away in the Captain’s quarters of the _Walrus_. 

Silver thought he’d find solace, quiet, in the room. He lowered himself into the chair opposite the large desk as carefully as he was able. The sunlight coming through the large windows made the room very bright, almost airy. Silver took a deep breath. The smell of the sea air mingled with the scent of the numerous books stored about the room. It was so distinctly _Flint_. 

The thought of the Captain pushed Silver over the edge. He leaned forward on the desk, covering his face with his hands. He couldn’t stand the thought of Flint not being a constant present in his life. It just couldn’t happen. The sudden sensation of tears warm on his cheeks surprised him. It was almost cathartic, letting it all out, so he just let it happen. He sat in silence in Flint’s cabin and wept.

He was so lost in the rapture of his emotions, Silver didn’t hear anyone approaching. Flint peeked around the door to his cabin ever so carefully. There Silver sat, dark curls a mess of sea salt and sand, head in his hands. The soft sound of rasped, labored breathing filled the room. Flint realized, stunned, that Silver was crying.

Flint lingered a moment, trying to decide if he should leave his Quartermaster in peace or go in and offer some kind of comforting words. He’d never seen this side of Silver. Vulnerable and raw. Even when he was getting his ass kicked so long ago by the _Walrus_ crew, Silver had grinned at Flint with bloody teeth and kept going. He always _kept_ going. The man had to have finally and truly reached his end. It pulled painfully at something inside Flint. He thought of himself, curled up in a corner by a bookcase, weeping.

A short, poorly suppressed sob from Silver drew Flint further into the room. The sound of the door creaking as Flint leaned in made Silver sit upright immediately. He wiped at his face furiously. 

“What are you doing here?” Silver asked thickly.

Flint ducked his head a moment trying to gather his thoughts. “They said I could find you here. I figured you could use someone to talk to after – everything. I can go though if you’d…”

Silver shook his head quickly. “No, no,” he said cutting Flint off, “Your quarters after all.”

Flint took a shallow breath before making his way to the desk. He stopped at Silver’s side, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. “It’s not easy, being the villain to so many. Having to make those calls. Having to look people in the eye and – I know it’s difficult.”

“Difficult,” Silver scoffed, “It’s unbearable. I can’t do this. I _can’t_. No matter what I choose, I’m going to lose people. I’m going to have to sacrifice relationships with the only people who’ve ever given a shit about me any way I do things. I’m tired of losing people. I’m tired of things being taken. So much has just been _taken_ from me and I can’t do it.”

Flint sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He let his hand trail down from Silver’s shoulder to his hand, where it rested in fist atop the desk. Gently, he loosened Silver’s fingers and entwined them with his own. Silver looked up, mild shock on his face. 

“You need to rest,” Flint said quietly. He tried to slip his fingers from Silver’s after the shock never really left the man’s face. 

Silver tightened his grip on the Captain’s fingers. “Don’t. Don’t just leave,” he breathed. 

Flint stopped, frozen to the spot. Silver looked up at him, urgency and desperation replacing the shock that had once clouded his face. Flint couldn’t breathe. His face felt flush. The skin on his fingers where Silver touched him suddenly felt too tight. Silver drew himself out of the chair he sat on, stumbling slightly on his crutch, and looked Flint in the eye. 

“I won’t lose you too. Not now. Not after all we’ve been through. Not after all I did to see you succeed,” Silver whispered into the space between he and Flint.

Flint inhaled sharply, his posture wavering a bit, sending him farther into Silver’s space. Silver closed his eyes and untangled his hand from Flint’s, bringing it up slowly to caress the Captain’s jaw. Flint let out a shaky breath. 

“Don’t leave,” Silver repeatedly, a desperate edge to his voice.

A strangled noise escaped Flint’s throat before he leaned in, closing the space between he and Silver. Their lips were warm against one another, their beards scratching one another’s faces pleasantly. Silver whimpered and Flint wrapped his free hand around his waist, pulling him closer. Silver stumbled forward, letting his crutch clatter to the ground. He grabbed a handful of Flint’s shirt, pulling the man even closer and deepening the kiss. 

Flint pulled back slightly, in need of air. “I’m not going anywhere,” he mumbled against Silver’s lips.

Silver rested his forehead against Flint’s. He took in a few deep, even breaths. “I need you.”

Flint reached up and brushed some of Silver’s loose curls behind his ear. The quiet moment couldn’t last forever, but they could stay there for a while, wrapped up in each other, letting the world fade away for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this is trash, I threw it together quickly at like 2am, but I just feel so many feeeelings over these two omg
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://imwritesometimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
